1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for generating a motive force, more particularly to a device for generating a motive force using electrical energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional device for generating a motive force involves the use of fuel, which is relatively expensive. It has been proposed heretofore to use electric motors. While numerous electric motors of a conventional type have been proposed in the art, the existing electric motors, particularly those used in motor vehicles, are undesirably bulky and heavy.